Rescuing Ash
by hanakinstarbuck
Summary: Misty has to rescue Ash from the clutches of Team Rocket. Sequel to my other story, Kidnapped!!. Chapter 6 finally uploaded!!! (Soory for the long wait, peeps!) ^-^;;;
1. Default Chapter

Rescuing Ash  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own Jade, Aaron, and Nate.  
  
A/N: So I took so long posting! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Misty Sapphire dashed after the disappearing Team Rocket helicopter. The unforgiving branches of the shadowy forest trees caught on her jacket and clothes, and scraped her skin. But she kept running, trying to keep the helicopter in sight.  
  
It disappeared behind a crimson cloud, stained red by the setting sun. Strangled sobs caught in her throat, and escaped in whispers from her lips.  
  
Just mere minutes earlier, three members of Team Rocket had taken Ash away in the now-gone helicopter after he lost to them in the deciding Pokémon match. Ash had given up himself and his Pokémon for Misty's freedom.  
  
Before Team Rocket had taken Ash from her, he had given her his prized Pokémon League hat, told her that he loved her.  
  
Misty pulled the worn hat from her head and looked at it longingly. It was faded from being used for so long but Ash loved it nonetheless. Misty crumpled onto the ground and clutched the hat to her chest, tears streaming down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash Ketchum sat alone in a small, dark cell, awaiting his fate. His hands were bound together with handcuffs, and he was sitting on a tiny cot. Ash hoped that he would survive in there.  
  
He missed Misty immensely, and he hoped that she would be able to find him, but he didn't want her to get caught. He closed his eyes and prayed to God to keep Misty safe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty finally stopped crying about two hours later. She picked herself up off the ground and decided to head for the Team Rocket cabin, where Jade, Aaron, and Nate had kept her. It was about a mile from where Misty was right now, and about five miles from the nearest town. Misty hoped to find some clues to where the Team Rocket Headquarters were or at least what the Rockets were up to right now. She knew vaguely where it was, and after about forty-five minutes of hiking and climbing, she reached her goal.  
  
It was completely dark out by now, and thousands of stars winked down on the world. The cabin was dark inside, so Misty crept close to it, making sure that no one was inside. Once she was positive she was completely alone, she sighed heavily in relief and went inside. She flipped on a light and collapsed into a small wooden chair next to a table. On the table were several folders filled with papers, and some other things. Misty picked up the top folder and began to read its contents.  
  
After a few seconds of studying the papers inside, she gasped at what she had read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jessie and James, two members of Team Rocket, were amazed at the news their friend Nate had just told them. His Team had captured Pikachu, along with the rest of Ash's Pokémon. Ash himself was also a Rocket prisoner. Now Nate, who was visiting Jessie and James in secret, wanted their help to get him out of there.  
  
"Why should we help that little twerp? He's never been nice to us, and besides, the boss'd kill us if he found out we helped you." Jessie said defiantly.  
  
"He'll kill you too," James said.  
  
"But, I have to get Ash out of here, otherwise…"  
  
"Otherwise what?" Jessie asked.  
  
Nate told them about Giovanni's newest plans. James and Jessie gasped at the news.  
  
"So will you help me?" Nate asked.  
  
"I guess," Jessie said. James agreed as well.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
What is this "new plan" that Giovanni has? Why is it shocking so many people? Where are Ash's Pokémon? Stay Tuned to Find Out!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Rescuing Ash  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Misty woke drowsily, and realized that she had fallen asleep in Team Rocket's cabin. She wasn't surprised that she'd been slumbering, as emotionally devastated as she was. She stood and stretched, yawning. She was still desperately worried about Ash, but she had also hit an emotional rock bottom.  
  
The night before, she'd read several folders full of Team Rocket strategies and other things, and what she had discovered frightened her. If they succeeded with their plans, the world would become an awfully intimidating place to live.  
  
She felt weighed down by the information she bore. Misty knew that she would most likely have to stop Team Rocket from taking over the world, and she didn't really feel convinced that she could do it alone.  
  
Misty had stumbled upon orders coming straight from Giovanni. His scientists had invented a machine that could brainwash any person into a mindless Rocket advocate. With these 'soldiers', Team Rocket could terrorize the world into order.  
  
She wandered through the tiny cabin, and eventually found the room that served as the kitchen. There was very little to eat, but Misty managed.  
  
When she had finished her modest meal, she drifted into the main room, which held the huge screen Rockets talked to Giovanni on, a small, dark wooden table and three chairs. On the table were three small, radio-like communicators. Misty picked one up and turned it over in her hand. Engraved on the back was a large red 'R'. Also on the table was a sheet of paper with hundreds of numbers on it. Misty looked the paper over for some kind of clue to what it was, and found a key on the back. The numbers were the communicator call numbers for each and every Rocket member. She looked up Nate's, which was, 8173, and dialed his comm. (communicator).  
  
  
  
Nate had been dozing in his room when Misty called. He jumped at the sound, and answered the comm in a slightly irritated voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Nate? Is that you?"  
  
"Who else would be here? Who is this?"  
  
"This is Misty. I'm in your old cabin."  
  
"Misty?! God, I am so sorry about Ash… I---"  
  
"Save it, Nate. I know it's not your fault. I called you because I need your help getting Ash back. You're already inside Team Rocket, so they won't really suspect you. I was wondering, could you get me inside Team Rocket, like a spy or something? If I can get in there, I could help get Ash back."  
  
"I don't know Misty, but I'll try. I've got two friends of mine who are going to help me get Ash out too, and with you in here, I'm sure we could get him out safely."  
  
Misty sounded relieved. "Thanks Nate. Can you help me with one other thing?"  
  
"Sure. What?"  
  
"Where is Team Rocket Headquarters?"  
  
"It's in Blackthorn City, in this huge, old, blue, run-down building on the edge of town. It looks shabby, but it's really sophisticated inside."  
  
"Thanks so much. I'll keep in touch with you, okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Nate hung up feeling slightly relieved. He was more than glad to have been able to speak to Misty again, although he wasn't sure if he could pull off what she had requested.  
  
  
  
Ash heard voices standing outside the door of his tiny cell. He couldn't make out what they were saying, though, and that frustrated him a lot. He wished he could have some kind of contact with anyone in the outside world. He wanted to talk to Misty again, or even just touch her one more time. He was bored out of his mind, and he wondered if he was going insane.  
  
Suddenly, the door to his room opened and two Rockets wearing white lab coats stepped inside. Wordlessly, they pulled Ash to his feet. He tried to ask what was going on, but they gagged him and led him out of the room.  
  
'Please don't let me die,' He prayed silently.  
  
The door slid closed behind them.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
What will happen to Ash? Will Misty and Nate be able to save him in time? Find out next time!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Rescuing Ash  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
  
  
Ash was dragged into a huge, spotless room that looked like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. The room was filled with expensive-looking high-tech equipment, and a huge, glass tube-like cubicle sat in the very center. Connected to the cubicle was a giant computer, which glistened in the garish artificial light. Ash didn't know where he was, and he was pretty sure he didn't want to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nathan Anderson logged onto the Team Rocket main computer through his tiny laptop. Nate had always considered himself fairly good at computers, but he had never attempted to break into the main computer. It took him nearly an hour just to take care of the 'guards' that defended the computer from break-ins and viruses. After he had managed that, he created a fake profile for his new friend, Misty Sapphire, so that she would be able to walk freely among other Rockets without questions, and be able to get her best friend, Ash Ketchum, out of the Team Rocket command center.  
  
Nate read through the profile he had just completed to make sure he had covered all bases. When he was confident that it was faultless, he saved it and shut down his laptop. Nate hoped that their plans would not fail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Misty trudged through the mountains separating Ecruteak City from Blackthorn at an amazing speed. At the rate she was going, she would arrive in Blackthorn city within the next day. She kept in touch with Nate frequently, sometimes just to hear his voice. She hoped against hope that Ash hadn't had to endure the brainwashing machine yet, and that if he had, that she would be able to repair the damage it would cause.  
  
Misty had taken a few things from the cabin she had spent the night in: A uniform, some food her communicator, the list of comm numbers, and a few other things. As she trekked through the snowy mountains, she prayed that Ash and Nate, as well as she, would survive inside the headquarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The 'doctors' that had retrieved Ash from his cell now forced him to sit down inside of the tube. Despite his protests they wordlessly bound his wrists to the arms of the chair and his ankles to its legs. They positioned a headset over his head and strode out, securely locking the door of the cubicle behind them. Only now did one doctor speak. "Don't worry Ketchum, it only hurts at first, then nothing." He laughed evilly. Ash's mind started to spin, echoing the doctor's words. Nothing? What did that mean? The doctor pushed several buttons, and the air around Ash started to sizzle with electricity. Suddenly, a blinding flash filled the cubicle, and searing pain took over Ash's body. He screamed, and then his entire world went blank.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Pikachu's ears perked up. Could that agonized cry have been Ash? Electricity sparked around her cheeks and tears gushed to her eyes as she thought of what they might have done to her master. Hatred for Team Rocket burned inside of her. She had to get Ash out of this evil place, no matter what the cost.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
A/N: Too short again, I know. Review me please! I'll TRY to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but no promises, sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rescuing Ash  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
  
  
When Misty finally reached Blackthorn City, she changed into the borrowed Team Rocket uniform inside of an ancient, rickety shed and started for the old, sky-blue building also known to some as HQ. Nate had told her what her alias was, and all essential facts she might need to know she was questioned in case by anyone.  
  
She had bought some hair dye before leaving Ecruteak City, and she had dyed her hair medium-light blonde. Between her hair job and the Team Rocket uniform, she barely recognized herself.  
  
She entered quietly, and was amazed at how complex and advanced Team Rocket actually was. She'd never realized how powerful they truly were until the moment she stepped into the station. The interior looked like some type of cross between a futuristic lab and an army control center. Sophisticated machinery whirred and hummed throughout, and it seemed like hundreds of men and women dressed in white lab coats emblazoned with a large red 'R', buzzed about them, making notes and conversing quietly with one another.  
  
In one of the machines, Misty was shocked to see Ash's Pikachu and several other Pokémon being tested by several of the technicians. She was about to say something until she remembered that she was supposed to be a Rocket too, and shut her mouth.  
  
Misty hurried quickly through the main room, and stepped into the hall, where rows of doorways leading to the Rockets quarters stood. The hall was nearly empty. She needed to find Nate's room, but she didn't know where to start. There were numbers on each of the doors, but since she didn't know Nate's number, she decided to call and ask. She figured it would look slightly suspicious if she called in the middle of the hall, so she looked for somewhere to hide so she could talk to him privately. Misty walked the length of the hall, and found a small closet. Making sure that no one was watching, she opened the door and shut herself inside.  
  
She had hidden herself in what appeared to be a broom closet. She struggled to keep her balance in the tiny room that seemed to be overflowing with cleaning supplies and smelled strongly like Clorox bleach. She dialed Nate's number and spoke briefly with him before hanging up.  
  
Misty stepped out of the closet, and dusted herself off. Several Rockets gave her odd looks, to which she smiled sheepishly. Then she hurried off to Nate's quarters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~  
  
The doctors who had put Ash into the machine now dragged his unconscious body over onto a metal table, where one of them proceeded to attach wires to his head and body. The wires were joined to a computer, which monitored his vital signs and brain wave activity. According to the machine, Ash's body was functioning perfectly normal. There was some surges in electricity that were slightly beyond average for a human, but the doctor attributed this to the fact that Ash had just been through the brainwash machine, which involved high levels of electricity. After all routine checks, the doctors tested the information contained in Ash's brain. They found all memories; from his early childhood days to his being placed into the brainwashing machine had been completely erased. He could still walk and talk like any normal human, and they had left his ability to train and battle Pokémon untouched.  
  
Suddenly, Ash's eyes fluttered open, and he said, "Where am I?"  
  
The doctor leaning over him smiled. "Home."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Misty slipped silently into Nate's room, and he greeted her warmly. She was surprised to find Jessie and James in the room as well. She was wary at first, but after Nate explained that Jessie and James were going to help get Ash back, she settled down.  
  
"First of all," Misty said, we need to find a way to get him out without them knowing, if possible."  
  
"Ash's room is guarded 24/7." James replied.  
  
Jessie thought for a moment, and then said, "I have an idea."  
  
She explained her plan to the rest of them, and they all agreed that it sounded like it would be their best bet.  
  
After discussing how they would perform the mission, Nate took Misty aside and said, " I have some bad news."  
  
Misty's face paled. "What?" She said, almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Ash underwent the brainwashing machine a little over an hour ago. According to the people that conducted the tests on him, his memory was completely erased."  
  
Tears blurred Misty's vision, and she collapsed into Nate's arms, sobbing profusely. Jessie and James both wore sympathetic looks, and Jessie grabbed James hand and pulled him out of the room.  
  
When Misty's tears finally slowed, Nate told her that he had arranged a room, and he suggested that she get some sleep. He gave her the room number and sent her out the door.  
  
Luckily it was late at night, and the halls were completely empty. Misty's eye's were red from crying, and her cheeks were streaked with tears. She hurried to her new room, and flopped onto the bed. Almost immediately she dropped off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
A/N: Uh, not much to say, except please review, and the cliffhanger wasn't too horrible this time, was it? ^-^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Rescuing Ash  
  
Chapter 5  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
Misty was woken early the next morning by an announcement of the loudspeaker: "All team members are required to report to the meeting chamber within the next half hour."  
  
Misty slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. There was a tiny closet, a bathroom, a desk with a computer and a lamp on it, and the bed she was lying in. She hadn't really looked the night before, since she had been so upset. Then she remembered what Nate had said, and all the emotions came flooding back.  
  
'All of Ash's memories have been erased.' Misty thought. 'That means he won't remember Pikachu, or his mom, or even--'  
  
"Me," She said aloud. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she swore she wouldn't cry again. She stumbled out of bed and dragged herself to the little bathroom. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'I look horrible.' She thought.  
  
Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the rest of her face was extremely pale. Her newly blonde hair stood up in places, and the uniform she had fallen asleep in was wrinkled and hung at odd angles.  
  
About twenty minutes later, she had showered and changed into a fresh uniform, which she had found in the closet. She washed her face with cold water, and it had helped her eyes look less red.  
  
She pulled her black boots on and glanced in the mirror one last time. 'At least I look halfway normal now,' she thought, and then she hurried out the door.  
  
Since she didn't exactly know where the meeting chamber was, she decided to follow everyone else. She came upon a huge, ornate wooden door with a golden nameplate on the front that read: "Meeting Chamber".  
  
Inside looked like a huge theater. Rows of plush seats took over most of it, but at the front were a small stage and a huge screen. Misty scanned the crowd for Nate, and found him sitting near the middle. She strode quickly to get the seat next to him.  
  
Nate was mildly surprised to see Misty sit down next to him, but he was happy to find that she didn't look quite as upset any more.  
  
"What's this all about?" Misty whispered.  
  
"I dunno," Nate replied. " We don't usually have meetings all together like this."  
  
The room was now almost completely filled, and as Misty glanced at her watch, she found that the 'meeting' would start any minute.  
  
A stout, balding little man walked onto the stage and adjusted the microphone. Nate explained that he was the second-in-command, and his name was Ricardo Chimas. He tested the microphone once, and then began to speak.  
  
"Greetings, Rockets, Our great leader, Giovanni, has gathered you all here today to bring to your attention his newest successful experiment. And now, here is our wonderful supervisor, Giovanni."  
  
Everyone began to clap.  
  
The giant screen behind Ricardo suddenly lit up, and the face of Giovanni Zenithal came into view. Giovanni flashed a rare smile, then said, "Good morning, Rockets,"  
  
Everyone in the room replied respectfully, "Good morning,"  
  
Giovanni then started into his speech. "First, I would like to commend my brilliant scientists for their hard work and great achievement. They have created the first soldier completely and totally devoted to Team Rocket. He used to be one of our worst enemies, and now, he is completely faithful to us. His name was Ash Ketchum-"  
  
A few people booed, and Ricardo gave them the evil eye. Giovanni continued. "But he now goes by Max Solo."  
  
Ash appeared on stage, and Misty's eyes began to well up with tears, but she managed to hold them back. She wanted to run up there and take Ash away from this evil place, but she knew if she did, their plan would be completely ruined, and she would more than likely be killed.  
  
He was dressed completely in black, black pants a long-sleeved black shirt with a small red 'R' inscribed on his left shoulder, and black boots. His eyes possessed a hollow, haunted look. Ricardo smirked at him and asked him,"What do you think of Team Rocket?"  
  
"Team Rocket is my entire life."  
  
"Max?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Yes, Father?"  
  
"Would you ever betray Team Rocket?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Would you give your life for Team Rocket?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Thank you Max, you may go."  
  
Ash left again, and Giovanni chuckled. "See what I mean?"  
  
The Rockets began to cheer, except for Nate, Misty, Jessie and James, who acted as if they were applauding, but weren't actually. When they had quieted down, Ricardo said, "Now, pay attention. You're newest assignment is this: Starting tomorrow, your new teams, which will be announced today, will be sent out in intervals to different parts of the country to search for more individuals who seem like they would make good soldiers. That is all for now, so you may go."  
  
The members of Team Rocket filed out of the meeting chamber, and Misty headed for her room. She was more determined than ever now to get Ash out of here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Ash's two guards led him to his new room, which was much more inviting than his former cell. But Ash didn't really care what his room was like, or much of anything else. He appeared to everyone else to be completely faithful to Team Rocket, but he was smart enough to know that something wasn't quite right.  
  
He collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember something, anything, about his past. His brain seemed to be completely blank, though. Suddenly, a hazy image of a redheaded girl popped into his mind. Ash didn't know who she was, but she was certainly beautiful. He wanted to know who she was, and how he knew her. His vision melted away as swiftly as it had appeared, and Ash opened his eyes again. He stood and strode over to the desk in the corner. He checked all of the drawers, and finally found a pad of paper in the bottom one. It looked like it had been in there for a while, but Ash didn't care. He picked up a small pencil, sat down, and started to sketch a picture of the girl.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED………  
  
A/N: Not much to say except…did you like it? Then review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Rescuing Ash  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
By Hanakin (formerly Speed Demon)  
  
  
  
A/N: FINALLY!!! I know this chapter took like, 3 MONTHS to finish, but I kind lost interest for a while, and then I came back, and was like, 'I SO have to finish this!!' Anyways, here's Chapter 6.......................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
When Misty returned to her room, she found a memo containing her teammates and assignment. It read:  
  
  
  
Team Members:  
  
Melanie Foxx (that's Misty)  
  
Wesley Crush  
  
Rebekah Rios  
  
James Dalton  
  
  
  
Assignment: Celestial City, Alpha Shift  
  
Seek out potential test subjects for Team Rockets newest experiment. Look especially for outcasts, rebels, runaways, and people who will not be noticed if they disappear. Capture them in any way necessary. Return to HQ within a month. Signed, Ricardo Chimas, second-in-command  
  
  
  
Misty wadded up the paper and stuck it in her pocket. She had hoped that Nate would be on her team, but at least James was, rather than nobody.  
  
  
  
She sat down at her desk and pulled her diary from the tiny knapsack she had brought with her. She opened to the current page and began to write.  
  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Things are getting worse by the minute. Ash has not only lost his memory, but now, he believes that Giovanni is his father, and he's absolutely faithful to Team Rocket! I miss him, the old him, so much. I miss his smile, and his enthusiasm, and even how annoying he used to be.  
  
  
  
I hate just sitting here crying and feeling sorry for myself, though. I mean, I want to DO something about this, right now, instead of waiting around doing nothing. Uh-oh, I'd better go, someone's at the door.  
  
Misty  
  
  
  
Misty snapped her diary shut just as Nate walked through the door. He flashed his trademark lopsided smile. "Hey," he said.  
  
  
  
"Hi." Misty handed Nate the somewhat crumpled note that stated her teammates and assignment. "What does 'Alpha Shift' mean?" She asked.  
  
  
  
Nate looked over the paper and said, "Alpha Shift goes out first. You leave tomorrow morning. I got Beta Shift, which means my team leaves in one month."  
  
  
  
Misty frowned. She didn't want to leave tomorrow, especially with Ash's current situation. "Is there any way I can get out of going tomorrow?"  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid not." Nate said. He smiled sympathetically and said softly, "Don't worry, Misty. We'll get Ash out of here soon."  
  
  
  
"I hope so"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ash held the finished sketch up to examine it. The girl he had drawn seemed so real that he felt as if he could reach out and touch her. She was smiling, but her eyes seemed sad, somehow.  
  
  
  
Ash sighed. Other memories had started to come back, but they were fuzzy, and faded in and out like the tide. He could hold on to bits and pieces, like traveling through the woods with the girl and another boy, a small, furry yellow rat, and a young, brown-haired smiling woman that he somehow knew just had to be his mother. Everytime he tried to grasp onto one, though, it seemed to sink out of sight, and he couldn't hold onto it again.  
  
  
  
Ash rose from his seat at the desk and strode toward the forcefield/door, where two Rocket Guards stood stiff and tall. He pressed his hands against the forcefield, and could feel the humming strength beneath his hands. He stared out the forcefield and into the empty hallway, his view partially impaired by the wavering forcefield, which made everything outside seem as if he were looking at it while standing on steaming hot pavement on a summer day. One of the guards turned to glance at him, then quickly turned again to face the opposite wall.  
  
  
  
Ash attempted to strike up a conversation, partly to gain information, and partly just because he was bored. "Hi guys, what's up?"  
  
  
  
The guards appeared to be ignoring him, and after several minutes Ash was about to walk away, when he heard one say, "Hey kid, what do you want?"  
  
  
  
Ash smiled inwardly, glad to finally have someone to talk to, even if he had no clue who he was. "Am I allowed to visit my father or his faithful servants?"  
  
  
  
The guard started to laugh, then covered it up with a cough. "I dunno."  
  
  
  
"Could you ask please?" He continued in a oddly dramatic voice, "I would just love to see some of father's subjects hard at work."  
  
  
  
The guard stepped away from the door and into the hallway, muttered something about Ash and loyal servants. and unclipped his comm from his belt. He spoke in a low voice, and after a few minutes of conversing back and forth with his superior, snapped it shut and headed back over to his spot next to the door.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you can go see 'the loyal subjects', as long as me and Frank come with ya." He shut off the forcefield, and suddenly the wavering image in front of Ash melted into a crystal clear one. The guards shuffled down the hall, Ash in tow.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Pikachu sat in her cage, dejected and alone. Over the last few days, she had been poked, prodded, had blood drawn, had her electricity levels measured, and had countless other tests run on both her and her companions. She couldn't forget the haunting scream that had echoed through the halls mere days before.  
  
  
  
She was positive that it had been Ash's agonized voice that had pierced the silence, and she just had to figure out a way to get to him, to make sure that he was okay.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty sat alone in her room, thinking desperately for another way. It was well past 3:00, and she'd skipped both breakfast and lunch.  
  
  
  
She absentmindedly opened the drawers to her desk, caught in a deep struggle within her mind, She pulled the last drawer open, and a shining glint caught her eye. Inside was a small pistol, dark, liquid black with an engraved red 'R' on the handgrip. Suddenly, Misty knew exactly what to do.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Gasp! What will Misty do? Why is Ash acting (very) strangely? Find out next time, right here. Until then, this is Hanakin, signing off 


End file.
